


Hold Back the Dawn

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint has no Wife, Clint is having a bad day, First Kiss, Frottage, It's gonna be a long night, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rescue Missions, Running, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint's mission went sideways he had to make it through the night, what he didn't expect was The Winter Soldier to come to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back the Dawn

Clint glanced at his watch. It was ten past nine. Natasha had told him the earliest she could be at the extraction point was six. That meant he had just under nine hours to somehow manage to stay alive. Morning couldn't come soon enough he thought.

He pulled his hand away from his waist and glanced down at his blood-soaked side. He'd make it. Probably. Hopefully.

Since the fall of SHIELD, life for Clint had gotten a lot harder. Sure Tony provided equipment for all the Avengers, but even on a good day there was only a handful of them. It was all very well having a fleet of quin-jets, but if there was no-one that could fly one to where you needed it, when you needed it... well, you were on your own.

Which should have been fine, Clint actually preferred it that way, except for intel' not being what it used to be either, Clint's mission to take down a Hydra base had gone spectacularly and suddenly sideways. Leaving Clint, all out of arrows, all out of options, on the run from the very people he had come to take out, with a gun shot wound and no back up.

Luckily, he was familiar with this area of Prague, so he was for now managing to keep ahead of them, although right now, there were two of them close on his tail.

He ducked down a narrow alley hoping to shake them off but he hadn't gone more that five paces when something seized his arm and tugged him sideways. Clint yelped, both from the surprise and from the pain of staggering into an alcove. He was bodily pushed behind someone. There was very little light so he couldn't see who had grabbed him. He was about to start fighting when he was pushed back further. “Stay.”

Before Clint could respond, the figure was moving, back towards the alley. There was the sound of a brief scuffle and then the figure was back. “Come.”

Clint had no intention of following this strange figure but the hand shot out again and seized his arm, pulling him forwards and then pushing him back out into the alley. The figure, which he had determined from the voice and build was a man, kept pushing him down the alley. He saw the bodies of two of the Hydra agents that had been chasing him stuffed beside a dumpster.

Clint wasn't one to go quietly, but he didn't instantly try to run or fight because the man's voice had an American accent. Brooklyn, Clint thought although strangely with a hint of something Russian sounding. He kept moving forwards. “Where are we going?” He asked.

“Safe house.” The man replied.

“Pretty sure there are none of those left in these parts.” Clint stated.

“Hydra safe house.”

Clint stopped walking. Spun to face the man behind him about to give that fighting idea another go when he clocked the metal arm. The long dark hair and the panda eyes. “Barnes?” He asked surprised.

“Keep walking.” Barnes prodded him in the chest, pushing him backwards.

“No.” Clint replied firmly bracing his weight on his back foot so that he could stand his ground. “If you want to kill me, you do it here. I'm not letting you use me to get to Steve or anyone else.”

Barnes frowned at him. “I don't want to kill you. I want to help you.”

“Why?” Clint asked.

“You're taking down Hydra. I want them all dead. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Barnes replied. 

“Then why do you want to take me to a Hydra safe house?” Clint demanded. “They'll find us there.”

Barnes shook his head. “The group you were after, won't know this place exists. It wasn't used very often.”

Barnes pushed at Clint's chest again and Clint turned. “Fine, but this will go a lot quicker if you lead the way.” Barnes glared at him. “Look.” Clint sighed. “I get it. We don't know each other. You don't feel comfortable having me behind you, but seriously, if I was up to a fight that wouldn't get me killed I wouldn't have been running from those bastards in the first place.” Barnes eyed him for a moment before nodding sharply and stepping past him. Quickly leading him down the alleyway.

They walked for about fifteen minutes. Clint with his hand still pressed to his side but he could feel the blood seeping through his fingers and he was starting to feel light-headed. Thankfully, Barnes chose that moment to stop. He ushered Clint down a short passageway and up a flight of steps before stopping to pick the lock on the door.

Once inside the small one bedroom apartment, Clint could easily see that this place had not been used in a long long time. Everything was covered in dust and the whole place stunk of mould, dirt and he didn't want to think about what else.

Barnes pushed him into the bedroom towards the bare mattress on the wooden bed-frame and down to sitting. “Stay.” He told him. “I know a place I can get us some supplies.” With that he turned and left.

Clint was in two minds as to whether he was safe to stay or was Barnes just going to get some Hydra buddies to help torture him, but considering the state he was in right now, that seemed like unnecessary over-kill. He lay back on the mattress and promptly passed out.

 

Clint awoke to the smell of Chinese take-away. He lifted his head and then his world got all kinds of surreal. He was shirtless, a surgical pad and a bandage around his middle covering the wound. The bed now had a clean sheet on it and a thick fleece blanket was thrown across his legs. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked out the open doorway. There was soft light coming from the other room.

Clint gently levered himself up off the bed and stood, pushing his feet into his boots before crossing into the other room. Barnes glanced up at him as he approached and pushed one of the take-out cartons across the table towards him. He was in a black t-shirt, his jacket hanging on the back of his chair and the metal arm glinted as he moved.

Clint approached the table and lowered himself into the chair opposite Barnes. “Did you seriously make the bed when I was passed out on it?” He asked pulling the carton across and grabbing up a set of chopsticks.

“You didn't wake up when I stitched your side together. I figured you wouldn't notice me making the bed around you.” Barnes shrugged.

Clint stopped, chopsticks paused on the way to his mouth and looked down at his side. “You stitched me up?” He asked incredulous.

Barnes nodded. “Was beginning to wonder if maybe you were in a coma or something.”

“Fuck.” Clint exclaimed.

Barnes reached into a bag on the table and pulled out a four pack of beer. Pulling it apart he placed one of the bottles on the table in front of Clint and then used his metal fingers to pop off the cap before doing the same for himself.

“Handy.” Clint smiled reaching for the bottle and then realising what he had just said he groaned. “Wow, sorry.” Barnes just shrugged and lifted his own bottle to his lips.

They ate in silence for a while before Barnes looked up at Clint and asked. “Why a bow?”

Clint glanced to where his bow was lying on a counter on the other side of the room. “Do you believe that we inherit certain traits from our ancestors?” He asked. “Not the obvious stuff like hair colour and height. I mean the less tangible things.”

Barnes looked confused so Clint continued. “The first time I picked up a bow, it was like I had been holding one my whole life. Without ever taking a single lesson, I just knew how it worked and I was a damn good shot right from the first arrow I let fly. It was like something in me had done this before. Something in me remembered it. It felt right.” Clint shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed to have told Barnes that but Barnes was nodding like maybe he understood.

“Hydra sent me on a mission once with this Swedish woman. She was undercover, I was the sniper back up. Somehow, she got made. Had to run for it. They chased her out to a barn. I picked off two of them as they went after her but four of them still made it into the barn with her.

I ran down there, expecting to be too late to save her, but instead I arrived just in time to see her take out the last two at once. With an axe. There was blood everywhere and she stood there in the middle of it, blood dripping off her face, chest heaving and this absolutely gleeful expression on her face.

She'd never even picked up an axe before, but her ancestors were Vikings, so it must have been in there somewhere.” Barnes shrugged.

“You remember your time with Hydra?” Clint asked quietly.

“There are bits missing.” Barnes replied just as quietly. “It's all filling in though. Like your story prompted me to remember that story. I've done some pretty terrible things.”

Clint met his eyes. “I was brainwashed once. It was only for two days, but that was enough for me to kill dozens of friends and colleagues. Almost helped bring about the end of the world. Helped get the one man who meant the most to me killed.” He paused before adding. “Its not quite the same, but I can relate.”

Barnes nodded. “Thank-you.”

“Hey.” Clint grinned. “Thank-you. I have food and stitches. I won't die before Natasha comes to rescue my sorry ass.”

Suddenly, Barnes looked worried. “You have someone coming to get you? When?”

“I have to be at the pick-up point at six.” Clint replied then noticed the look he was getting. “Hey, don't worry. You'll like Natasha. She's an ex-Russian brainwashed assassin too.”

Suddenly Barnes looked a lot more worried. “No.” He replied with a soft growl. “I will not be meeting her. You will go alone.”

“Wait, what?” Clint asked. “Why?”

“I've killed people.” Barnes hissed.

“We've all killed people.” Clint huffed. “I literally just told you I killed my friends. Natasha has killed allies too. We've all done bad things because we weren't in control. That doesn't make us bad people.”

Barnes frowned at him then glanced down at his watch. “You should sleep.”

“Hey, no.” Clint replied. “I'm not going to go through there so you can disappear. You and me man, we're a team now. Remember, enemy of my enemy and all that.”

“You need to rest.” Barnes insisted.

“Fine. Then you're coming with me.” Clint pushed back his chair and stood, motioning for Barnes to precede him into the bedroom.

Barnes was scowling at him but Clint stood firm and met his gaze. “After you.”

Barnes huffed, but pushed back his chair and stood. He crossed the room and went into the bedroom. Stopping in the middle of the room he eyed the bed before turning around and raising an eyebrow at Clint.

“In you get.” Clint waved his hand in the direction of the bed as he kicked his boots off again.

“You can't be serious?” Barnes replied.

“As a heart attack.” Clint grinned back at him, positioning himself so that has was blocking the doorway. The bed was pushed up against the far wall and the top and bottom of it were also touching walls. This meant that once Barnes was in the bed, the only way out would be to climb over Clint.

“What makes you think I won't murder you in your sleep?” Barnes asked.

“The stitches in my side.” Clint grinned. “Now get.”

Barnes sighed but sat down on the edge of the bed and unlaced his boots before kicking them off he then swung his legs onto the bed. Shaking his head in disbelief he slid over onto the far side of the bed.

“That's my boy.” Clint chuckled before sliding onto the bed beside him. “I hope you don't snore or you're getting an elbow in the ribs.”

Barnes wrapped his metal arm across the bottom of his ribcage and then gave Clint a sly grin. His arm now shielding his ribs. Clint laughed. “So that's how it's gonna be huh? Well, I can still kick you in the shins.” He lay down and pulled the blanket over himself.

“You left the light on.” Barnes informed him.

Clint glanced back into the other room. “Cocksucker.” He growled swinging his legs out of bed.

“I know you are but what am I?” Barnes called to him as he crossed back into the other room and flicked off the lamp.

“Did you seriously just playground taunt me?” Clint laughed coming back into the room and lowering himself back onto the bed.

The thin curtains over the window allowed enough light into the room for Clint to make out the shape of Barnes and he became clearer as Clint's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was smirking at him and Clint quickly grabbed the pillow that Barnes had produced from his excursion and walloped him with it.

“Hey!” Barnes exclaimed. “Stop that. I can't retaliate or you'll burst those beautiful stitches I put in.”

“Oh.” Clint smiled at him. “They're beautiful are they?”

“Yup.” Barnes nodded. “Practically a work of art.”

“Huh.” Clint nodded back. “Well, in that case.” He tucked his pillow back under his head and lay still.

 

Clint wasn't sure what it was that had woken him. It was still dark, he was still tired and his side felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, the bed dipped and without thinking his hand shot out and grabbed onto something. He pulled. There was a yelp and then Barnes landed on top of him.

“Fuck!” Clint swore as his side was jostled painfully.

“What the hell, man.” Barnes demanded right in Clint's face. “I just went to take a leak. Fuck! This was your stupid idea in the first place.” He shuffled down Clint's body and then there was light. Barnes was crouching across Clint's legs, a small flashlight in his teeth as he ran his hand over Clint's wound. Pressing gently on the pad covering it. Clint hissed in a breath and Barnes looked up at him. “No blood seeping through. I don't think you busted anything.”

Clint nodded. “Sorry. I wasn't properly awake.”

Barnes shrugged. “You only hurt yourself man.” He clicked off the flashlight and ran his hand up Clint's side smiling when Clint shivered.

“You said you knew the people you killed.” Barnes reminded him as he looked up, not moving from his position across Clint's legs.

Clint nodded. “Yeah. I knew what I was doing, knew who I was killing, but I couldn't stop myself. Couldn't break that bastards control.”

Barnes shifted, pressing himself closer to Clint. “Maybe I had it better then. I had no idea what I was doing. Didn't know any of the people I killed.” He paused, lowered his head until it was resting against Clint's stomach. “Except one.” He whispered.

“Howard?” Clint asked softly.

Barnes raised his head and met his eyes. “I had no idea who he was at the time. Just another target for the Asset.” Clint raised his hand. Slid his fingers into long hair, rubbed at his scalp. “He was the man who helped make Steve what he is today. He was the father of the one they call Iron Man.”

“Tony.” Clint informed him.

“Tony.” Barnes repeated. “Yes. He's the reason I can't come with you.”

Clint fingers tightened where they were buried in Barnes hair and he pulled, dragging Barnes up his body until they were face to face again. “You're coming with me.” He insisted. “Tony will understand, I promise.” He brought his other hand up to rest against Barnes' side.

Barnes looked at him and shook his head. “I can't.”

Clint laughed and then pulled Barnes forward into a kiss. Just a brief, hard press of his lips. “Do as you're told Soldier.” He demanded.

Barnes pulled back, shocked. Lips slightly parted and he licked them. A quick flick of his tongue, top and bottom. “Sir, yes Sir.” He chuckled before lowering his mouth back to Clint's.

Barnes pulled back a moment later and gazed down at Clint. “Ummm...”

Clint smiled. “I have no idea either.” He lifted his head and sucked a pouty bottom lip into his mouth making Barnes groan.

Barnes freed his lip. “You should sleep. You need to rest so you can heal.”

Clint shook his head. “If I sleep, you'll be gone by the dawn.”

“How do you know that?” Barnes asked.

“You think I'm out here chasing down Hydra agents on my own because I have to be?” Clint asked. “Or because maybe, I feel like I'm a liability to anyone I'm around.”

“The guy who brainwashed you?” Barnes asked.

“Gone. To another planet would you believe. In jail, if his brother is to be trusted.” Clint shrugged.

“The guys who brainwashed me are still out there. Still after me.” Barnes stated.

“True, but there's less of them every day. We're seeing to that.” Clint told him. “Plus, you're safer from them with someone to watch your back than you are alone.”

“Someone like you?” Barnes asked.

“Nah.” Clint chuckled. “I was thinking someone like Steve. You heard the bit about me being a liability.”

Barnes leaned forward, nipped at Clint's ear. “Maybe we should be alone together then. Liabilities only to ourselves and each other.”

“You know...” Clint bit at Barnes' right shoulder. “That could be a plan.”

“Good.” Barnes raised his head and smiled at him. “Now go to sleep.”

Clint raised his hips slightly, pressing them to Barnes. “Not yet.”

“You're injured.” Barnes huffed.

“You'll be gentle.” Clint replied.

Barnes rocked his hips gently against Clint's and they both groaned. Barnes started a slow rhythm, Clint lifting his hips to keep them pressed together. Barnes went back to nipping at Clint's ear before Clint used his grip on his hair to pull him into a kiss. “So controlling.” Barnes chuckled as the movement of their hips increased in speed.

“I can be.” Clint growled. “If you're good.” He pressed his hips up more firmly. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

Barnes licked a stripe up the side of Clint's neck. “No, baby.” He purred. “I'm gonna be bad.”

Clint gasped as he came, head thrown back, eyes clenched shut. His whole body taught and shaking. “Shit.” He groaned Barnes still rocking against him. A few more thrusts though and Barnes was done too. Trembling above Clint as he held himself so that he wasn't pressing against Clint's injured side.

“Fuck.” He mumbled into the crook of Clint's neck before rolling off to the side. They were both panting slightly. “Now will you sleep?”

“If you promise to be here when I wake.” Clint turned his head to look at Barnes.

Barnes turned his head too and looked at him for a moment, before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Anything for you, sir.” He grinned, winking at Clint.

Clint laughed and wriggled on the bed until they were pressed close together. Barnes shifted, sliding his metal hand under Clint's neck and wrapping his arm around him, tucking him in close.

Clint was going to be late to the pick-up. Natasha was going to be livid but dawn was approaching too fast and Clint really needed to sleep.


End file.
